Gordon Fitzpatrick
(suicide in alien spaceship) |height = |weight = |residence = |eyes = |blood = |game = The Pandora Directive |actor = Kevin McCarthy}} 'Dr. Gordon Fitzpatrick ' is a research scientist who worked alongside Dr. Thomas Malloy in Roswell studying alien technology born in Nebraska. After the World War III they were transferred to China where Malloy worked on translating the alien hieroglyphics. Around 2020 their paths diverged and lost touch. At some point Gordon encountered the NSA whom he considers a dangerous group. Around 20 years later, he saw in the Bay City Mirror a picture of him taken at the San Francisco Technical University. After contacting the paper, he went to the campus to surprise his old friend, but could found nobody who recognized his face or name.In March or April 2043 he contacted Archie Ellis but he couldn't help him. When he received a Chinese puzzle box from Malloy he started worrying for his life.However sometime later Sandra called him and told him that his friend's name was Tyson Matthews. She seemed uncomfortable and Gordon suggested a meeting, but she never showed up for the appointment.Knowing that Ritz Hotel was his last address, he hired Tex Murphy to find him. Murphy charged him with 500 dοllars a day for the case (plus expenses). He gave Tex $4,000 to help him out and then left.During that time he was staying at the Savoy Hotel, room 24.When he left Louie LaMintz made a $20 bet with Rook that Gordon had hired Tex for work and won. He aided Tex on his case by giving him a background on Malloys work after he dies in the warehouse at the hands of the NSA.He informs Tex that they became friends while working together in Roswell in the the 1980's and later after WWWIII in China.He reveals that Malloy had deciphered hieroglyphics that stated that a second spaceship was on its way and may already have landed.He states the promise of powerful weaponery onboard the ship would be enough for the government to kill to get their hands on.He also reveals that a common motif in the hierpglyphics was a black sun symbol.He gains Tex trust by saying that he is not interested in money and hopes to finish the journey that Malloy started.He later reveals that one of the initials on Malloys notes are those of Archie Ellis with whom Tex forms a long lasting Gordon enters cafe.jpg|Gordon enters Louies Brew 'n' Stew in the opening shot Gordon meets Tex.jpg|Gordon meets Tex for the first time Gordons love of detectives.jpg Gordon explains story.jpg|Gordon recounts his search for Malloy Gordon pays Tex.jpg|Gordon gives Tex $4,000 to aid him in his work Gordon visited by Tex.jpg|Tex informs Gordon of Malloys death and seeks answers Gordon at a loss.jpg|Gordon is at a loss and urges Tex to give up while he is ahead Gordon explain danger.jpg|Gordon states the dangers of the second ship getting into the wrong hands Gordon gains Texs trust.jpg Gordon Co-ordinates.jpg|Gordon reveals to Tex the co-ordinates of the Roswell base Gordon discusses things with Eljah.jpg|At the meeting Gordon discusses the revelations made by Malloy's recording with Elijah Gordon Tex and Elijah.jpg|Gordon and Elijah reveal that each one going to the spaceship separatly is the safest bet Gordon Arrives.jpg|Gordon exits the spaceship to greet Tex,Regan and Jackson Gordon on ship.jpg|Tex,Regan and Jackson meet Gordon at the helm of the ship Gordon fatally shot.jpg|Gordon is fatally wounded by Jacksons bullet when trapping them in the generator room Gordon dying.jpg|As he lays dying Gordon reveals a shocking truth Gordon my father.jpg Gordon Alien Eyes.jpg|''"My fathers DNA is in ME!"'' Explosion.jpg|Gordon dies in the anti-hydrogen ship explosion outside the Earths atmosphere Gordon in Tex line of fire.jpg|In the evil path Tex is given the orders to shoot Gordon Gordon leads Tex,Regan and Jackson to room.jpg|In the evil path Tex is locked inside the genrator room with Regan and Jackson Gordon at panel.jpg Gordon die.jpg relationship.He also gives Tex the co-ordinates of Roswell.Fitzpatrick then brings Elijah Dewitt to the meeting of the previous owners of the boxes to view the message left by Malloy.Gordon and Elijah agree that everyone should head to the spaceship separately in order to reduce the chance of them being followed.He travels to the derelict spaceship in the Yucatan Peninsula and reaches it before everyone else having already been inside when they arrive. Onboard the ship he traps Jackson Cross and Reagan in the engine room after being fatally shot and reveals to Tex that his father was in fact an alien that had impregnated his mother and directs Tex to the move the ship as far away from earth as possible and leave in the transporter before antihydrogen explosives blows it up.In the worst ending after being deceived by Tex he traps everyone in the ship and blows it up above the earths atmosphere. category:characters category:Pandora Directive